


Gift for the Desert King

by KotarouHootdini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Cat Desert Kingdom, Cat Ears, Concubines, Desert, Dubious Consent, Little plot (maybe more?), M/M, Mage Kuroo, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Oral Sex, Panther Kuroo, Rough Sex, Sex, Swearing, Vaguely Persian (historical), the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotarouHootdini/pseuds/KotarouHootdini
Summary: Yaku grew up in a harem for the Mage prince of Nekoma Kingdom, a man of shadow, dust and fire.He never expected to be the one to end up in his bed. Surely that would go to one of the more beautiful omegas?Well, he's here now. Might as well benefit. And what does he want? Books.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Gift for the Desert King

Yaku didn't struggle, didn't kick and scream and scratch as he was dragged down the hall, it was no use anyway.

"Kai?" He said to the guard holding his right arm, his personal guard, hoping he might have a change of heart. "Come on, Kai. Take him someone else, I'm the only one who doesn't want to be bedded by him!" The only sound was his voice echoing down the hall, mocking him as it petered out.

"The Panther wants you," Kai murmured.

"He won't know the difference!" Yaku lashes his tail, ears flicking back as metal clashes outside. The windows they were passing must look out over the warriors rooms. "Give him, Mikako! She wanted him!"

"He doesn’t want her." The other garden replied, his striped tail flicking behind him. "Now shut up."

It didn't matter to the guards what he wanted. Didn’t seem to effect them, just as the hot scent of his heat drifted over them. The guards if the harem were the most well trained of the palace, the strictest and most stoic, like the westerners marble statues, hyperrealism so different from the style of Nekoma. But like those statues, they barely seem to notice his heat, but he supposed, they would have been prepared for it. Known all of those under their care this week would be suffering the fires mostly alone, except for the chosen one. The one sent to warm the kings bed. 

It was quite natural for omegas to natch up their heats, and more so with an alpha they dreamt in the the scent of.

In all of their heats, the omegas of the harem were given rut scent from the king, and then, the rut scented bed linen was used to slowly altered when they hit their heat. 

So when the king went into heat, his ten omegas quickly followed. He just had to choose which he wanted to mate. Even with the scent of slick, they merely carried him along silently, and calmly. They reached the grand stair well, the guard waving them past.

As they ascended, Yaku took note of his reflection in the in the gleaming decorative sword, glowing marble steps and glinting metal ornaments. 

He looked scared, and tired. But also gorgeous.

That morning, his maids; Suga, Akaashi and Noya had dolled and decorated him until he was the epitome of Nekoma beauty. Warm tones, big eyes, kohl (of course) and sparking brows of gold. 

They turned, up the second set of stairs to the Emperors chambers. The pillars, the same colour as the baking sands a killing drop below, arched over huge opening, leading onto another of the simple by elegant balconies. The heavy, aztec, curtains were tied back during the day, and Yaku vaguely wondered if he could throw himself off. 

The guards either side, both alphas clearly, were shirtless, only their loose trousers and leather sword hilts as protective. Yaku, on the other hand, donned much more decoratives, but much less cloth.

And most of that was sheer.

Unlike the bright powerful colours alphas wore, his were white, accented with gold threads and red beads.

He glanced down, his nipples obvious despite the covering, sheer as it was, and the hot air caressed his bare back and bare legs, the slip of fabric covering his groan and ass barely hid anything.

They jerked to a stop, the heavy set bangles on his wrists and ankles rattled. Until now, his bare feet had enjoyed the coolness of the stone, but it began to bite when he wasn't moving.

He had only a few steps to glimpse the pair of huge double doors before they were thrusted open and he was pushed inside. The door slammed against his back a second later, leaving him in a cool long dark hallway, interspersed with glowing amber torch light.

His was in the chambers of the Sand-King, the black panther, the shadow of the desert, the Mage of fire and dust. He swallowed.

He stood awkwardly, unsure of where to go. He opened the first door with bated breath. Thankfully, not the kings bedroom. It was a large marble room, pale yellows and whites of fluttery curtains surrounded a pool of steam water, aroused with the scent of wild rose and the feral flowers that often crawl up the palace walls. Wouldn't he love to shuck all these damn things off and slow cook himself in the relaxing waters?

But he was here on a job. Sort of.

He stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. He stepped around the huge bathtub. It smelled like the wild flowers that grew a day's camel walk from the capital. 

The desert was a sea of rolling sandy waves, not an ounce of life for miles. He supposed, this must be the back of the palace he was gazing out at.

Otherwise he'd be looking down on the great city, like the view from his own window several stories down. The sparkling colours of red and gold and purples and yellow. 

But the mountains in the far distance, were just as beautiful. The speckles of dark green, some of the few trees that existed so close to the city. 

He went back to the dark hall. The King of the Desert was _not_ a patient alpha. Not many seemed to be.

He was already several hours into his rut, after all the elders insisted Yaku was dressed appropriately. Appropriately is body on display, prepped and prepared for entertainment.

The next door was a small toilet, the two opposite were offices. He decided to head to the end door, that must be the bedroo-

It was a large open room, the floor thick and springy with beautiful rugs and plump cushions, wide balcony looking over the city this time. Clearly not the bedroom. Since it was lacking the central piece; a bed.

He turned to stop back to the hallway. Maybe, he should leave, escape while he could-

The mage stood in the doorway. Holding back the tapestry that acted as a door, dark amber eyes fixing on Yaku's face.

He was glorious.

They'd never been this close. And while they had met, they'd barely spoken, the other omegas; women voluptuous with heavy breasts and wide hips, tall lithe men who oozed elegance, men with good hips and character, elf-like women who moved like the Northern Seijoh' s dancers. But the mage chose him, small, lean Yaku. With his short sand-colour hair, only his golden eyes seemed worth such a gamble. 

But this man, this alpha, this king, standing like a the gods they worshiped, had chosen Yaku. He stood tall, topped with the worse bed head Yaku had ever seen. He also brandished his abs and broad shoulders like he did his gold at feasts for his nobles and allies.

Yaku couldn't see the honour in being taken by a man like this.

All Yaku could think of himself as, was a breeding machine. Someone to birth the next heir. 

He hadn't realised he'd stepped back and crossing the arms over his chest, until the alpha was taking strides towards him. He stared at the carpet. A hand gripped his arm and tugged his forward, the other hand slipping under his chin to gently but firmly tilt his head up, forcing him to meet his dark gaze.

Yaku's heart skipped, the cold gaze he had become used to at Harem gatherings, the eyes that watched him perform in scantily clothing, were replaced with something much hotter, smouldering. Goose bumps broke out over his arms.

"You were late." He said, eventually, after an eternity of nerve wracking staring.

"A-apologies." He murmured, trying to bow his head, only to have the grip tighten around his chin. 

"You are…" He became, looking down almost _appreciatively?_ The king's mouth quirked, then wides, a sharp chin of pearly whites. Yaku stiffened. "Rather hot." He finally let go of his chin and Yaku felt his eyebrow twitch. He'd expected at least some suave attempts, or smoothness; most alpha tried, emphasis on tried, to exude such afterall. "You are worthy of carrying my heir." He pulled on Yaku's arms, unwinding them from his body. "They dressed you up all pretty," He had a glint to his expression that made Yaku want to run. "Now I get to enjoy, taking each piece off, layer by layer, and devouring you whole." He lifted Yaku's arms, greedily taking in his stretched out body. "You will entertain my rut, oh won't you? Little omega?"

* * *

He was lifted up and thrown back down into the pillows that covered the floor, he wasn't even taken to the alpha's bed. 

He sank back, feeling a finger wriggle it's way between the gold choker and his throat, he gulped, looking up at the man poised over him, ears flicked forwards, everything focussed on Yaku.

He tugged slightly, and Yaku swallowed, wriggling at the sensation of something in his stomach. “Wait!” He snapped scooting backwards. “Please choose someone else. I cannot do such things!” 

“You are part of my harem.” He said slowly, “You are supposed to want this?”

“I only want to seek my own happiness.” Yaku snarl, slapping away a hand which had strayed near. “I do not wish to spread my legs to please an alpha, such relations I frown upon!”

It made his nervous, speaking out like this, against a man known to set his enemies alight and watch them burn, burn until their ashes mixed with the sands and were lost forever.

“Frown?” The alpha crouched in front him, “how amusing, little omega, how very interesting.” Slowly and carefully, Yaku sat up. His tail flicking back and forwards, restless in a way The king was not. His tail was still, swinging behind him while his eyes and ears were focussed on Yaku.

The perfect predator.

“You wish for happiness, could you not find it here?”

“I doubt it.”

“Why not try?”

“Try?”

“See if you could live this life, by living it. Until you give me the heir I need, you will live here as my mate. Should, by the time the child is born, you still wish to leave, you may.”

“I see little benefit for myself.”

“Use it as a chance,” the alpha crooned, sultry and clever. “Take what you want from me,” he said with a smirk, “I know few alpha who not cross the sand sea for their mate. I would do such for you, even now.”

"Oh little omega." he purred, adding a little tug to make Yaku gasp. "I am so~ glad to hear that. Why don’t you do me a favour?" He asked, sultry grin in full effect, "and suck my cock?"

"What if I refuse?" 

"I'll make it worth your time," He said, "I promise." 

“So what? I service you? Give you an heir and you... pamper me?” Yaku recrossed his arms, shuffling back and away from the alpha. "Sounds like there's a catch."

“If you wanted pampering, that could be arranged.” He shrugged carelessly, "Now can you suck my dick?" 

"Not good enough," Yaku snapped. 

The alpha pulled back, then to Yaku's amazement _whined_ "It would be mutual?"

"I've never been allowed to touch myself," Yaku said, "I don't know what I'm missing," He shrugged. "If I'm missing anything at all."

"Not even during heat?" He asked, "Also, you are most surely missing out."

"I've only had one, and I didn't feel such urges, only to sleep and eat."

"You're a nester?"

"I suppose, of course I slick, but it has never bothered me," Not that he could say the same with an alpha so close, rut scent thick between them.

The alpha sat back on his hunches, "What can I offer you that might make you agree?"

Yaku thought about it, fixing the alpha with his amber gaze. "Don't make me a concubine." He said eventually. "I want power. Both magical and Political." Mostly he wanted access to books. He thought silently.

"Power?" The king gave him a crooked smirk. "Why?"

Yaku shrugged. "How is that your concern?"

"What if you were to abuse it?"

"Oh, I'd still answer to you," Yaku said, as if it were obvious. I'm asking for a chunk of territory to run my own."

"Let me mount you tonight," The king said eventually, "And now, you service me a concubine would. If I am satisfied I will will to your suggestion."

"What do I get if you don't like it?"

"My first offer. Anything your heart desires; within attainable means of course,"

"Of course."

"So, do we have a deal?" He held out his hand, palm up, smooth skin shining in the low light.Yaku shook it, not expected to be pulled back towards him. "Let's begin."

* * *

He opened his mouth, letting the alpha slide two fingers over his tongue. He swallowed his gag.

The alpha pulled away, letting the trail of spit snap between them.

He stood, wandering across room leaving Yaku panting on the cushions. "Come on, little omega," He flopped down into the one of the plush chairs, spreading his legs.

The thin cloth stretched between then, tenting in the centre, dangerously close to where the hidden slip would be.

He rolled over, crawled between the alpha's legs. A hand greeted him, curling through his hair to then grip it, pulling him closer.

His other hand freed his cock, long, thick and curving towards his stomach, already flushed red.

Licking his lips, Yaku set up on his knees and let the alpha guide his head toward his lap, opening his mouth to taste the tip.

Salty, and musky, as well as the sharp burst of smoke and spice that echoed his scent.

The hand loosened, the alpha deflating with a pleased sigh. 

Yaku flinched when the head bumped the roof of his mouth, and adjusted, letting the flesh sit heavy and heated on his tongue. He found himself hollowing out his cheeks and humming around its weight.

The king groaned in appreciation which had an unforeseen consequence. Yaku clenched down on the puddle of slick forming.

The hands tightened in his hair, and the cock rocked against his throat. His gagged, throat clenching around it. Muscles curling around the hot flesh as it thrusted twice more. Gasping, he was released, saliva training from his mouth to the weeping cock.

The king crocked him closer with a single finger, and he shuffled obediently back. He licked his lips, curious now, before sucking over the head carefully. 

He gained a purr, stroking his ego as the alpha enjoyed himself, and Yaku responded, his own purr driving the alpha to growl, thrusting forward. He tried and failed to swallow around it, dribbling spit and cum.

Hands smoothed over his ears, making his tail flick pleasantly, and he crushed his thighs together, to stem the flow of slick gathering below him. 

His logical mind was vanishing like his sheer clothing had, instinct taking over and making his worship the skin beneath his lips. Soft and silky, over a rock hard core.

His explored it, tongue peeking into the salty slit at the head, then swallowed down and down, breathing heavily through his nose until-

The head cushioned in his throat, nose burying into the coarse curling hairs at the base. 

He began to bob up and down, following the grunts and growls the king made. The underside of his cock seemed incredibly sensitive. Every time Yaku swiped his tongue over his, he bucked up and made his cough and whimpered around it.

The king's panting was audible, and he suddenly ripped Yaku off by his hair, dragging a whine from his throat. "When I cum," He growled, lifting the omega over his body, cock drawing white lights across the omega's chest, "It will be inside the virgin cunt of yours."

Yaku was lifted easily and thrown over the alpha's shoulders as he stood, hand holding him still on his ass. He had a rather good view of the alpha's bare back. The stalked out of the room, and into another door Yaku had not checked. Another hall.

Third door, and finally they seemed to be standing some sort of bed room, and Yaku was dropped on his feet. 

He stood still as the alpha prowling in a tight circle, breath puffing hot against Yaku's ears.

He was blushing, despite having the guy's dick shoved down his throat minutes before. "You smell wonderful. How wet are you? My sweetling?"

Yaku hunched his shoulders. He was after all, embarrassingly wet.

"Hands on the bed," the command is growled against his ear, and he can't help but shudder. Apparently, Yaku didn't fast enough, and the alpha slapped his ass and he stumbled towards the bed with a humiliating squeak.

He dropped his hands onto, watching how the soft blankets swallowed his fingers. The alpha's presence was close and hot behind him in the cool, dark room. "Spread."

 _fuck_.

Yaku hadn't been quite so aware of the alpha's effect on him. He edged his feet further apart, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching the sheets when the alpha spoke again. "Further." He shuffled his feet apart. 

"Very good," He crooned. A large callused hand smoothing down his ribs, leaving goose bumps and heat in its wake. 

Over his hip and down his thigh, making him shudder and gasp.

His cloth were flipped up over his back, cold air creeping across his folds. A finger slid over the inside of his thigh.

"Fuck," He growled, hot breath across the nape of his neck. "So wet, so desperate. Lets removed this pesky little thing," He flicked the choker with his nail, a sharp tink, a spark of magic, "I want to leave a good dark mark after all."

The choker dropped, flopping onto the bed then clattering to the floor. "What a pretty nape," He murmured, running his tongue over the scent glance, then nibbling at the skin then scraped his teeth down it to the bow holding up the covering over his chest. He tugged it undone, followed swiftly by the tie around his waist, letting the sheer cloth flop to the covers. 

His hands held his hips then crawled up to his chest. While his mouth sucked a hickey on his neck, his hands pinched and rubbed his nipples into hardened stubs. Yaku squirmed, arms giving out so his face was buried in the sheets, he moaned, feeling heat drip down his legs onto the floor, could smell his arousal and the kings.

The alpha stepped away, looking over the mess he'd made of his little omega.

Then kneeled, gripping his knee and lifting in onto the bed, enjoying how his cunt rubbed against itself, slick hot and drawing him closer. He growled, his breath billowed had Yaku flinching, the only warning he got before a hot muscle pressed against his clenching hole.

"AH!" Yaku shouted out, wheezing as his hot tongue flickered over and sucked skin into his mouth. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." He whined, trying to pull away from the overwhelming sensation. 

Hands dragged him back down onto that powerful sensation, his whining, loud and high pitched could probably be heard by the guards outside, as he tried to scramble away. 

Vibrations shot up his spine as the alpha pushed his tongue just past the entrance, touching the touch silky red skin before nuzzled into his folds, tongue teasing his cocklet with barely there touches. The swirling lump of _something_ churned in his lower tummy. "Alpha!" His voice echoed in the room.

"It's Kuroo." He snarled into his centre, the vibrations making Yaku's leg, still on the floor give out.

Luckily the king- Kuroo, easily pushed him onto the bed, his face dragging along the sheets. 

He raised his hips, and panting for it. The was a buzzing in between his thighs that was just too much as Kuroo sucked, but it could be _better._

Fingers pressed inside his gaping mouth for the second time. "Suck," He ordered, waiting until Yaku was licking between his fingers and coating them in a heavy layer of spit as he speckled his shoulders with kisses. He pulled away, letting the omega slump forwards while he slid away. 

He pressed his fingers against his hole. "I'm going to fuck you," He growled against his back. "I'm going to fuck you and fuck you, until your full of my cum. I'm going to fuck you stuffed and you will take every last drop."

He whimpered. Being bred was sounding really fucking good right now.

"You're going to carry my heir, my heirs, I'll fuck you a litter. Say it." He started to slide his fingers in, wriggling them as Yaku clenched around him. "Say it!"

"Fuck me," Yaku whined, shuddering as fingers twisted inside him. "You're going to fuck me and and…" Yaku broke off on a moan, the flames licking at him skin. "I'll carry your heir." He gasped, fingers slowly pulling out again, then in, all the way to the hilt. Another finger adding in a smooth rush of pleasure and wonderful torture.

"Heirs!" He snapped, rocking in three finger and dragging a surprised yelp from the omega. "My heirs," He repeated, another thrust for each word. "Every single one." He pulled away, leaving Yaku trembling below him. "Say it,"

He whined desperately. A slap to the ass left him panting hard and heavy and desperate. "Say. It."

"Heirs!" Yaku shouted, voice hoarse. "Heirs! All of them," The fingers crept back to his hole and he pushed back against them, their teasing touch rubbing around the edge. "As many as you want." Yaku shouldn't be saying these things, by neither had said promise, there were no bounds there to truly ask him of that. But he couldn't help but imagine it, multiple children running around, a family. If his idea was except that was a very real-

"Good omega, my good little omega." Kuroo cut off his thoughts. "My little breeder." The humiliation made him choke on a his breath. This was much more erotic than the 'how to please your alpha,' books given to the harem omegas after their first heats.

Yaku never thought he could be so desperate and wet, and he had even touched his cocklet yet.

The king rumbled with approval, "That's right," He pulled away, and yanked down his pants. "You're mine, all mine, and I'll give you everything you could ever want."

"Books?" Yaku asked, looking over his shoulder with a flushed teary expression. He hadn't meant to say it allowed, only hope silently. But Kuroo had heard.

"Books?" He asked. Pausing with his dick in hand.

"Yes," Yaku grumbled, being left desperate and hot, bothered him more than he liked to admit. He should've left this conversation for when he was nice and stuffed. "Books. I like reading."

"Of course, I'll buy you every book you want," The alpha growled, curling his hand around his hip and pulling him back as he angled his cock, pressing the head against the slick hole. "Try to relax, my omega," He pressed forward.

Yaku had never felt so open, he spread legs wider, begging him to slide deeper.

He cried out, gasping roughly as the head popped inside of him. He dug his fingers into the soft bedding, the cock rocked an inch deeper and he was drooling for more.

_Fuck, the alpha was big, maybe too big. His cook thick and wide, it had filled his mouth but against his cunk it just felt too wide to deal with._

As Kuroo rolled himself forward, using both hands now to pull Yaku back onto him, an unstoppable force sliding past rings of contracting flesh. Stretching Yaku, pushing the breath from him, leaving a sweaty flushed mess of an omega.

He filed him, inch by inch, letting him wriggle on his cock like a town whore. "Oh so good, you take me so well." 

He bottomed out in a swell of pleasure, both groaning. The feeling exquisite. 

They bathed in it, the heat of Kuroo's chest plastered against Yaku's back, the huge hands rubbing over subtle thighs and a soft belly.  
The hand returned to his hips and bit bruises into the skin there, and the cock was pulled free until only the head remained.

Kuroo put his entire weight into the one strong slid, then back out and in and out and in, flesh rubbing and slapping wetly. A symphonic back drop to Yaku's audible gasps and loud moans. His cock head bashed against that spot and Yaku screamed gutturally, body shaking as he fell over the edge too soon, too fast.

The fucking didn't stop. 

The pleasure was too much, and Yaku was making noises that only had Kuroo forcing his cock deeper and deeper. 

Within minutes, pressure was building up inside of him, although his cocklet remained soft. He panted, struggling to get enough breath to fight of the ever rising wave.

His thrusts lost their pattern, just driving inside as fast as possible, hands on hips leaving marks while he bite and kissed over his shoulders and back and neck.

They were glistening with sweat, the sheets messed below. 

It was too much. With a strangled cry, Yaku were tumbling over the edge again, Kuroo swiftly following, cock swelling and throbbing as heat filled Yaku's cunt.

Kuroo's arms crashed around him and they tumbled to the sheets, riding the waves of pleasure.

Yaku was breathing heavily, lying on his side with the alpha plastered along his back, knot huge inside of him.

"What books… do you want?" Kuroo heaved against his ear. "Novels?"

Yaku laughed, twisted to look up at the alpha. "You'll buy me every book I want?"

"I did say that…" He growled. "Didn't I?"

"Clear as the sands around us. And you said you would listen to my proposal."

"What do you want," He asked, tucking Yaku under his chin, the shift causing his knot to rub and Yaku to swallow a moan.

"Magic books. And training."

"You-" Kuroo huffed into his hair, "Very few of the harem, none even, have ever wanted to learn. And you get me to promise you anything and ask for training?"

"Well I want to learn!" Yaku snapped, "And you said every book I want, and that would give me what I desired. I Desire books and training on magic." He wriggled, enjoying the way Kuroo flinched and moaned as his was stimulated.

"Ok, fine," He agreed, leaning over the omega's shoulder to glare down at him. "But for every book I get a kiss."

Yaku reached up and tugged him down. "Deal," He said, before sealing their lips in a hot, slick glide.

Kuroo popped off. "The second my knot goes down, I'm fucking you all over again."

Yaku shrugged, "Fine by me."

"What was your proposal?" Kuroo answered, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Just that," Yaku said, twisting slightly to look Kuroo in the eye, and grin stretching his cheeks. "Make me your queen, Kuroo-Sama." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcome!


End file.
